


12 days

by mific



Category: Michael Leunig Cartoons
Genre: 12 Days, Christmas, Digital Art, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 days of Leunig - a Christmas artwork in the style of Leunig's cartoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 days

**Author's Note:**

> My Christmas card art this year. Mum's a big Leunig fan.  
> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate!


End file.
